


【星战】危险关系（DQ）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Master and Apprentice [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 吸了猫薄荷(?)的小奎会给师傅带来怎样的惊喜呢？
Relationships: Dooku/Qui-Gon Jinn
Series: Master and Apprentice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【星战】危险关系（DQ）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



> 备注：我控诉，还是某个绝地违规使用控心术！(?

正文 

依恋是危险的。 

照这样，他们俩都该成了绝地中的危险分子了。 

杜库将一声叹息掩藏在密密麻麻的髭须之中。略微偏偏头，目光流转至还在兴致勃勃捣弄植物叶子的奎刚身上。 

各式各样的绿色叶片，切口还很新鲜，流出的汁液让屋里都充斥着一股草香。奎刚没有注意到侧脸上长久的注视，这很好：杜库尽可以把眼眸锁定得更加肆无忌惮一些。 

三个月前的画面呼唤着他。 

散发着柔顺剂味道的麻布长袍，由杜库亲手解开，尚未叠放整齐就急促地抛在一边。几乎融化在唇间的触感麻痒得不像话，他徒弟脸上新刮去的胡茬磨蹭着杜库唇边的肌肤。杜库放上指肚，缓缓磨擦…… 

年长的男人捻了捻手指，冷静地感觉着这股感觉慢慢地被搓碎，漏出指缝，如奎刚手下的植物碎屑一般落下，掉在桌上。 

这是正常的吗？ 

也许他现在没有资格思考这个问题。自从他们迈出这一步开始，再进行这种退缩就显得格外不负责任了。 

奎刚需要他。他也需要奎刚。 

说不准这份关联，这份原力上不寻常的波动，在哪一边更为强烈一些。 

但只要奎刚作为他的徒弟一日还存在于这个世上，即使这关系比塞伦诺上的风暴之海还要惊涛骇浪得多，杜库都会付诸全身气力扑过去把住船帆。 

用力闭了闭湿润的眼睛，杜库沉浸在一片混着亮光的黑暗当中。他能感到奎刚高挺的鼻梁就在眼前，混着薄荷味的温热吐息调皮地一同卷入他呼吸的气流。往下，就是仿佛写着渴望的嘴唇，薄唇中间的缝隙故意拒绝合拢。 

如果这是真的……摇摇头，杜库打算重新看看奎刚的植物学作业进度如何。 

睁开眼，杜库惊异地发现幻想中的场景正在眼前。 

“奎刚……”杜库声音很低，怕打破一个肥皂泡似的。 

“师傅，我在。” 

杜库瞪大了眼睛，看着面前奎刚发红的脸颊又向他凑近了些。 

学徒辫弯出一个弧度，搭在肩膀上斜向下滑移。奎刚一甩头，杜库知道他的本意——但与学徒辫一起溜下肩膀的，是奎刚本就扣的不甚严实的衣领。 

脖颈的皮肤也隐隐透着红晕。杜库亲了亲奎刚还在不断凑近的鼻尖，转眼探寻这一切的来源。 

桌上断成两半的幽蓝叶片透露了答案。杜库笑得无奈，他该提醒奎刚注意操作规范的。这种植物的效用且得持续一阵，而在这期间，他该顺着奎刚的全部所作所为吗？ 

只用了几秒杜库便得出了答案。 

他的决定体现在行动上。与杜库体型相仿的学徒顷刻间已出现在他的臂弯，早已脱落的一半袖子软塌塌的，上下颠动中早已揉成了一团。 

昨天刚浆洗的床单，也是亚麻色的布料，从早上到现在始终保持着一丝不苟。由他的学徒整理过后，杜库甚至还特意又拉了拉一道微不可见的褶边。 

而现在，杜库很乐意亲自目睹这整洁得有些生冷的局面被打破。 

全因被他放下的年轻学徒翘起的臀。 

杜库干脆抽掉现在看来压根毫无用处的腰带。皮制品金属的锁扣磕在方桌上，声音清亮地滑出去一小段距离。丝毫没分心去管，杜库正忙着跟层层叠叠的绝地标准制服较劲。 

这时候杜库倒是摒除他平常的小心翼翼了。 

起初确立关系那会，绝地师傅一直谨慎而周密地关注着年青徒弟的状态，确保他没有陷入某种迷惘导致的懊悔之中。 

在奎刚兴致勃勃又精彩纷呈的绝地训练当中，背后总有师傅的一副略带担忧的目光。 

所幸目前为止，这点暗藏的忧虑并未找到它发挥作用的机会。奎刚的剑术在空中留下残影的速度又加快了，在冥想中的心绪也不像是能装出来的。 

绝地师傅也许不该那么提心吊胆。 

但杜库担心的可不止这些。他真正忧虑的是，还能不能复现那天奎刚主动向他探身而来的场景。他的学徒会当真吗？还是，这对他来说仅仅是一场游戏？ 

原力伙同某种迷幻植物的汁液给出了答案。 

感谢原力，或是他们直接的联结，让杜库今天还能半伏在这里好好亲吻奎刚的嘴唇。 

还有更多。 

消瘦但有力的手指，划过学徒后背上有些突出的肩胛，让奎刚在这个挺身向前的姿势中陷进一场更深的沉醉。 

一股植物清香混杂着晒干稻草的气味钻进杜库的鼻子，稍稍顿住了柔软嘴唇相触的动作。 

了然一笑，杜库攀上后脑的手指夹下来几根混进褐发当中的草屑。 

他年轻的徒弟啊。 

深吸一口气，脑袋埋得更低，杜库要更加深刻地感受这科洛桑落日余晖般的气味。在这个没有窗户的小房间里，不用透过圣殿厚厚的墙壁便能感受到日暮正在消失的余晖。 

科洛桑的黑夜来临。那么自然要做些黑暗里该做的事。 

杜库按捺住怦怦跳动的心，在趴倒的同时顺势将奎刚压在了床单上。 

也许他的唇就没离开过。即便在他进一步拉进与奎刚距离的同时，无论他安抚的手扣在蓬松的乱发之上还是在凹陷的颈窝，杜库的唇都没有一刻脱开奎刚。 

他的徒弟会自己索求。 

只需杜库挥一挥手，屋里本就已经昏暗的灯就在原力之下消失了最后一点光辉。 

他们将一同踏入这危险的良夜。


End file.
